Android on the Island
by Aingeal Logan
Summary: Data gets transported to the past by Q! Where did he end up? Here on Gilligan's Island! As he tries to find a way back to the Enterprise, he meets the castaways. But, he's not the only visitor to the island...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation, or Gilligan's Island. They all belong to whoever has the rights! Once again, if DVDs counted as owning them, I would definitely qualify. **

**Authors Ramblings: I just read the book I,Q and it gave me the idea for this. Don't ask me how, it just did! I guess cause of all the places they go while they're searching? Well, anyways, this is my attempt to go without a beta-reader. I'm still not too great with conventions, but I will try my very best! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Q, we don't have time for your games!" Captain Jean-Luc Picard yelled across the bridge of the Starship _Enterprise_. The ensign at the helm stared expectantly at the captain, as well did Will Riker and Deanna Troi.

"Captain—" Data, a pale man with golden eyes, began, but was cut off by Q's laughter. Warily, he eyed the star filled view screen.

"Games?" he asked, his blue eyes staring directly at Picard. "Did you say games? I've got a good one!"

Riker took a step forward. "Q..." he warned, but stopped when the entity lifted his hand.

"Not so fast, Riker," Q said with a smile. "You, of all people, know the power of the Q!"

Commander Riker glared at him, but said nothing.

"Q, we can not be thrown into one of your silly tests for humanity!" Picard exclaimed, obviously trying—and failing—to hide his annoyance.

"Oh, this isn't a test, Picard," Q said, smirking. "This is game of _skills _and _brains. _Two things I'm trying to see if your puny little race even has."

"_Humans_," Warf, a Klingon officer, began, "are not _puny_. Compared to you, they the most honorable!" He gritted his teeth, and he growled as he spoke. His hands clutched the railing that was attached to his control panel that was a level above the captain's chair.

"Down, boy!" Q cried with mock fear. "Just because Picard took away your bone doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"Captain," Data attempted to call once more, this time his voice more urgent, but yet his facial expression didn't change.

This time Counselor Troi took a step forward to help the android. "Captain, I think you should—"

"Q, you will leave my vessel!" Picard shouted.

"Oh, I will," Q assured. "But first, let's play that game. I'll hide your pocket calculator, and you try to find him! Though he won't be in this particular time."

"Q—"

"That's the only clue you're getting, Jean-Luc!"

"Q," Data spoke up, "though you just referred to me as a 'pocket calculator', that is not the case. A pocket calculator was a hand-held devise used to compute complex math problems, and its ability to compute grew as the complexity of technology grew. It was used in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries on Earth, but grew out of style due to most every human owning a personal computer. I do not understand how you could get me confused with a pocket calculator, because I do not appear in any way, shape, or form similar to a pocket calculator.

The bridge officers eyed Data, confused at whether he was serious or not, but Q just looked even more amused. "Once again, my professor of the humanities, you have intrigued me with your long speech about my 'confusion'! Really, with all that logic about you, that small 'mistake' is easily made."

Turning away from Q, Data looked at the stunned faces of his companions. "As I was trying to say, sir," he began, "the ship we were attempting to rescue has drifted out of the range of our viewer."

"Why didn't you tell us that before, Data?" Riker asked, exasperated.

"Because there was always an interruption," Data said plainly.

"Alright, enough fooling around," Q began, raising his hand. "It's time to play!"

Q stared into the confused faces of the Starfleet officers. Data watched him as he lifted his hand higher, and with one dramatic snap of his fingers, everything the android saw went black.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the lack of Gilligan's Island characters and sorry it's so short! I don't know what it is with the first chapter I write in a story, but the one's I've written so far all have turned out extremely short! I sincerely apologize. Also, I won't be updating this unless I suffer from writers block in Gilligani of Aquali. Who knows? That may be more often than I think! Anyway, read and review! Also, please tell me if any of these seem a bit out of character. I'm not really sure how to write some of them and Q, to me, is the hardest. Hope you like!

Aingeal


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Data blinked his golden eyes open, though they were never really closed. Surrounding him was a sight he had never seen, even on the holodeck. A beautiful tropical jungle full of fresh, pink and yellow blossoms that gave off a pleasing aroma—or at least, it would have been if Data had emotions. The slight breeze rustled the leaves and they swayed back and forth, almost as if they were dancing for their guest.

Data picked himself up and got a better view of his surroundings. Just over the bushes had been a crystal blue lagoon. Its surface rippled as the wind blew across, distorting the images of the mighty palm trees.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked. "Personally, I believe the Orion Nebula is much more beautiful."

"Q," Data said, completely unfazed as he turned to see the entity smirking at him.

"Calm down, Data!" Q said sarcastically. "It's only me!"

"Q," Data began, "it is true that I do not have any emotions, therefore I cannot 'calm down', because I never lost control of my emotions in the first place."

"Oh, really," Q said, mock-pouting. "Did you know you sap the fun out of everything?"

At this, the android frowned slightly. "What planet is this?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Why, isn't is obvious?" Q asked, sarcastically.

"No," Data replied, looking around once more. "From what I have seen so far, this could be any Class M planet with Earth-like qualities."

Q rolled his eyes. "This _is_ Earth!" he exclaimed. "And you're supposed to be the most intelligent on the _Enterprise_! I'm shocked, Data. Picard could have gotten that one in the blink of an eye!"

Data ignored that last statement and continued to look around with the curiosity of a small child. "Where, on Earth, is this?"

Q opened his mouth to say some smart aleck comment, but decided against it when he realized that it wouldn't work on Data. Instead, he said, "This is a deserted island."

"You mean that no one is on this island but me?" Data asked.

Q smirked. "You'll find out soon enough," was his only reply. He raised his hand in a mock solute and vanished in a bright flash of light.

Once the entity had left, Data moved deeper into the jungle, taking in as many sights as his positronic brain would let him–which would have been many, many, _many_ more than what the island had to offer. The android could think about at least five-hundred things at once, but the things he thought about most were the parting words of Q.

Because he had not answered Data's question directly, that implied that there were other beings present on the island besides Data.

Suddenly, voices interrupted his contemplation.

"Gilligan, you will get up that tree and get those coconuts _now_!" one of the voices bellowed angrily.

It was a younger man's voice that answered. "But Skipper—"

"No buts!" Skipper said firmly. "Get those coconuts, and that's an order!"

Data peered through the brush to see a young boy clad in a red polo shirt. A white sailor's cap sat atop his dark brown hair, and he wore a look of defeat as he nodded his head.

"Aye, aye, sir," he said dejectedly, giving a solute.

"Good," came the reply of the bigger man. He touched the tip of his navy blue captain's hat and nodded firmly. "I'll take the fruit that we've—"

"I've!" Gilligan corrected.

"_We've_," Skipper said, glaring at the boy, "collected so far back to camp. I'll be back in a little while, so be careful!" He walked over to the bushes opposite to Data and began pushing away a cart filled to the brim with bananas, pineapples, and papayas.

Once the fat man had left, Data resumed to gaze intently at Gilligan. The boy held his hat to his head as he looked up the towering coconut tree, shook his head in time with the tree's top, and pouted.

"He wants me to get coconuts from up there?" he asked, angrily. "Well, I'm not going to get them from up there!" Gilligan paused, looking down at the ground. After a while, he said, "Yeah, I'll get them from up there."

_Intriguing, _Data thought, _He has just argued with the idea of climbing the tree, yet he is climbing it anyway._

He continued to watch Gilligan as he slowly, but surely, scaled the trunk. One foot after the other, his hands searching for some sort of a grip on the tree's trunk, carefully inching his way up the enormous tree. After a few moments, he became surer with his steps and was climbing the tree like a monkey.

By now the wind had died down so that hardly a leaf rustled. Data kept his eye on Gilligan as he reached the top and grabbed onto the leaves. With _his_ eyes, he could see the boy as he struggled to gain some sort of footing so that he could get whatever coconuts had grown.

Finally, he sat on the platform of the tree, where the palm leaves protruded in a fountain-like shape. Precariously perched, he slowly reached for the coconuts and grabbed them one-by-one, sending them hurtling back toward the earth. They hit the ground with a collective _THUD_.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up. Gilligan clung on for dear life as the palm tree began to sway back and forth. It was then that Data lept from his position and began to calculate the possible places that the boy would land if he were to fall.

Unfortunately, this was necessary; a large gust of wind sent Gilligan pitching forward, his arms flailing wildly as he searched for something to grab hold of. His hand caught onto a palm frond and he hung there, suspended in the air, eyes filled with terror.

Even at his light weight, he was too much for the leaf to support, and the leaf snapped, sending him falling down to the ground. He cried out, "_Heeeellllp!_"

But he never hit the ground; Data stood right in Gilligan's path. The boy landed in his arms, nearly sending them both toppling over from the impact.

Carefully, Data placed Gilligan in a patch of moss that covered the sand. Almost immediately, though, the boy sprang up to his feet again.

"Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed, looking at Data with eyes full of wonder. "How did you do that? I thought I was a goner!"

"After I noticed that you were in danger of falling," Data began, "I calculated the angle of which you would descend, and the approximate location of where you would land. After that was accomplished, I merely stood in that spot. Are you alright?"

Gilligan looked at the android with a blank expression. "I'm fine," he said, "but do you mind repeating that?"

"Not at all," Data replied. "Which part?"

"The part after 'in danger of falling'."

"But of course. I calculated the angle–"

"Gilligan, little buddy!" a voice shouted, loaded with worry. "Gilligan, are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, Skipper!" Gilligan yelled back. "I'm over here!"

The man ran by Gilligan's side the moment he saw him. "Gilligan!" he exclaimed, not even regarding the pale-skinned android beside him. "I heard you scream! Are you sure you're alright?" Skipper's blue eyes looked searchingly over his friend for any visible cuts or scrapes.

"Sure, I'm sure!" Gilligan told him. "'Cause this guy caught me!"

Just now did it register to Skipper that he and Gilligan were not the only two in that clearing.

"Oh," he said, turning to face Data. He grabbed his hand and begun to shake it vigorously. "Thank you for saving my little buddy's life, mister...uh..." He stopped. "What is your name, exactly?" he asked.

"Data."

"Well, thank you Mister Data!" he exclaimed. "I'm the Skipper around here; Jonas Grumby! And this is my first mate, Gilligan!"

"How do you do," Data said.

"Just fine, thanks..." Gilligan said, confused at why he would ask such a question.

"But just to be safe," Skipper added, turning back to Gilligan, "I want to have the Professor look over you, just to be safe."

"Okay, Skipper," Gilligan said, grinning.

Suddenly, something dawned on Skipper.

"Say," he started, "do you have a boat?"

"Boat?" Data asked. "Why do you need a boat?"

"Why, to get off the island, of course!" Skipper exclaimed, as if it was the plainest thing in the world.

"I do not have a boat," Data said.

"What about a helicopter?" Gilligan asked.

"I do not have a helicopter, either."

"Oh! What about a jet plane?" Gilligan asked. "You know, the kind that goes _vrrrrrrrooooom_!" Now the boy imitated driving a plane through the air, adding in some pretty convincing sound effects.

"I do not–"

"Have a jet plane, either," Skipper finished, shaking his head. "Well then how did you even get here?"

"Maybe he had a jet-pack!" Gilligan suggested. "Or a submarine! Or maybe a–" Skipper's hand held him mouth shut.

"Let him answer," Skipper commanded, though it sounded more like a threat.

"I arrived at this island because an entity by the name of Q transported me here," Data answered, believing his story would make perfect sense to the two. "You see, I am Lieutenant Commander aboard a starship."

"Starship?" Skipper asked, his eyebrow raised incredulously as he removed his hand from Gilligan's mouth.

"That is correct," Data said, continuing his explanation. "My ship was perusing a Cardassian Hideki class scout, and we found it disabled. While we were attempting to rescue its crew members, Q intervened and eventually the ship drifted out of viewing range. He sent me to this time period to prove something about humanity, but I have yet to determine what."

Gilligan took in every word. "Oh, wow, Skipper! I told you time travel was possible! Just like in my comic book! When—"

"Gilligan, would you be quiet!" Skipper shouted, placing his hat back on his head. Gilligan rubbed his head, but the blow hadn't really hurt. He remained silent, though.

"Mister Data," Skipper began, "I think we should get you back to came, too. You must have hit your head on the way over here!"

"It is not possible for me to—"

"You poor man," Skipper lamented. "Your skin is so pale, too!"

"I have always had pale skin," Data said with a shrug as Gilligan took him by the arm and began dragging him through the foliage.

"Don't worry, Data!" Gilligan whispered. "I believe your story!"

* * *

Okay, made just a few changes to why Data is on the island. It seemed out of character the first time to some people, including me! xD Hope you like!

Aingeal


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a not here, READ CHAPTER 2 OVER! I changed something near the ending, when Data first meets Skipper and Gilligan. I beg you to read it, otherwise you are going to be a bit confused! **

**Chapter 3 **

"You're gonna like the Professor," Gilligan said, continuing his constant rambling about his companions as he led Data through the jungle. Skipper trailed behind, wondering how Gilligan could have so much energy after falling out of a tree. But, then again, this was _Gilligan_ he was thinking about.

"The Professor is real smart. He's the smartest on the island! He seems to know about everything! Like this one time, there was some sort of ocean current that could get us off the island, and he knew how long it would stay and what type of raft we should build!"

"Really?" Data asked, interested. "How did he find this information if you are all stranded on this island?"

"I dunno," Gilligan said. "Radio?"

"No, Gilligan," Skipper said, exasperated. "Didn't you hear? He got it from the temperature of the water in the lagoon, or something like that."

"Intriguing..." Data said. "I shall have to ask the man myself when we arrive," he concluded.

"And then there's Mary Ann," Gilligan continued. "She's really sweet, and she makes the best coconut cream pie in the world!"

"Would that not be an exaggeration?" the android asked. "There cannot be a 'best in the world' of anything, because humans have different tastes. Often–"

"Well, Mister Data," Skipper cut in, "I believe he means that Mary Ann's coconut cream pie is the best he's ever had."

"Ah."

Now it had grown silent. It seemed that Gilligan had run out of things to say, and they weren't even halfway to the camp yet, according to Skipper. No one had anything to say.

Finally, Skipper asked, "What starship did you supposedly serve on? I've never seen a uniform like _that_!"

"The _Enterprise_."

"The _Enterprise_, huh," Skipper said. Under his breath he murmured, "He could easily have hit his head, picking a name like that!"

"Are you referring to the many different ships that have been christened as _Enterprise_?" Data asked.

Skipper looked startled; he didn't think the man would actually _hear_ what he said! "Y-yes," he stammered. Deciding he could find out more about the man, he asked, "Which one did you serve on?"

"NCC-1701-D, USS _Enterprise_," Data said.

Skipper shook his head. "I've never heard of that ship! You'd think I would."

"It has not yet been assembled."

"Oh."

Gilligan looked back at Data and asked, "What is a starship, anyway?"

"A starship is a spacecraft designed to carry a crew into interstellar space."

"Boy, I wish I knew how to speak that language!" Gilligan exclaimed.

"I am speaking plain English," Data said, confused.

"Could you be plainer?"

"How so?"

"Use not-so-big words," Gilligan said.

"As you wish," Data said with a nod. "A starship is a type of spaceship that is made to carry people through space."

Even Skipper seemed impressed with this, though he still didn't buy the story.

As they moved down the small path through the jungle, Data continued to gaze out at the foliage, analyzing the physical properties of the plants and making visual measurements of the different bushes and trees. When he saw a blossom, a small, almost unnoticeable smile tugged at his lips. To anyone who didn't know him, it would seem that Data was enjoying himself. In a sense, he was, though he didn't realize it himself, always pushing away the thought on the account of not having an emotion-chip.

Suddenly, Gilligan cried, "We're here!" He ran straight through the bamboo stalks that bordered a wide clearing. Skipper rolled his eyes and pushed aside the brush for Data to walk through.

"Thank you," he said plainly.

Skipper just nodded, went around to the nearest hut, and disappeared into the door after Gilligan, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the android.

Data stared in awe at the large clearing, bordered by lush foliage and bamboo. Four palm frond huts sat just a few yards apart from each other, and in the very center of the camp sat a long table that could seat eight people.

In front of one of the huts was a bamboo lounge chair covered by a plain cushion. It was the largest, by far, and the double bamboo doors were covered by an orange drape.

The hut that Skipper and Gilligan had entered was as plain as can be, with absolutely no decoration or item that made a statement about its inhabitant.

Data walked to the table and sat down on one of the benches that lined it. He heard the muffled voices of Skipper and Gilligan, mingled in with the voice of another man. Before he could get a chance to figure out what they were saying, the door swung open and out walked the Skipper.

"Mister Data," he called, motioning to the android.

"Yes?" Data asked.

"I told the Professor about how you got on the island," Skipper told him.

"And?"

"He'd like to give you an examination."

"But I am—" He never got a chance to finish, cut off by the Skipper grabbing his arm and pulling him into the Professor's hut.

The inside of the hut was filled with crude scientific equipment. In the back was a large closet-like cabinet, and beside that was a small bamboo cot. Gilligan sat, looking thoroughly dejected, in the corner on the floor. Another man, presumably the Professor, was looking through a large stack of textbooks on the table in front of the window.

"Professor," the Skipper said.

"Yes, Skipper?" the man asked.

"I've brought in Mister Data," he finished.

"Oh! Have him sit on the bed over there!" The Professor let out an "Ah," as he pulled out a book from the middle of the stack. Somehow, it remained standing.

"You may call me Data, if you wish," the android offered to no one in particular.

"Alright," the Professor said. "You may call me Professor. Pleased to meet you, Data!"

"And you as well."

The Professor tried to hide his astonishment at Data's ghost white skin. He walked over and took the android's wrist to check his pulse.

"How have you felt since you arrived on the island?" the Professor asked. "Pulse seems normal..." he murmured.

"I can feel nothing," Data said.

"Nothing?" Skipper asked. "How could you feel _nothing_?"

"It is not that I have gone numb, it is that I am not capable of feeling anything," the android explained.

"You poor man," Skipper repeated, with genuine sympathy.

Gilligan opened his mouth to say something, but Skipper shot him a warning glare, making him shrink back against the wall.

The Professor ignored that statement made by Data and asked, "How are you?"

"I am operating within normal parameters."

"Huh?" they all chorused.

Data's golden eyes looked around at the three. "I am fine," he corrected.

The Professor nodded and felt Data's skull for any bumps. "Strange..." he murmured.

"What, Professor?" Skipper asked, worried.

"If he hit his head hard enough to have a concussion, I can't tell it!" he exclaimed.

Gilligan's eyes widened and he looked pleadingly at Skipper, who firmly shook his head, "No!"

"But Skipper!" he protested anyway.

"No, Gilligan!" Skipper bellowed. "I told you not to say a word, didn't I? That means to close your mouth and be quiet!"

It was then that Data happened to turn his head and see what Gilligan was looking at.

"Skipper?" he asked, ignoring the Professor's plead for him to sit still.

"What is it, Data?"

"Gilligan is trying to tell you that there are two women staring in through the window."

"Two women staring—What?" The Skipper and Professor turned their heads simultaneously to see two young women, one with fiery red hair and the other with black pigtails.

"Mary Ann! Ginger!" the Professor scolded. "What do you possibly think you can accomplish by spying on us while I examine our guest?"

"Guest?" asked the beautiful redhead with a squeal of delight. "Does that mean he has a boat, too?"

"Oh!" the younger girl exclaimed. "We'll finally be rescued!"

"Don't get so excited, girls," Skipper began. "Even with Data here, we're still going to be as stranded as ever."

"What do you mean?" the black haired girl asked, deciding to move away from her window perch and walk in the door.

"He has no means of transportation, so there is no way to leave this island," the Professor explained.

"Who needs to get off of the island?" the redhead asked, slinking in through the door as if she were a model on a catwalk. "Not when such a handsome man just washed up."

Data looked around at all of the men. "To whom are you referring to?" he asked.

"You, silly!" she exclaimed. "I—"

"Ginger," Skipper started, exasperated, "why must you always flirt with the men who come to this island?"

"Hey, I come from Hollywood," Ginger said, breathlessly. "If you don't flirt, you don't get in pictures."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, but grinned at her companion's antics.

"And may I ask why you were spying, Mary Ann?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, I was telling Ginger not to bother you guys," Mary Ann said. "She ran over here and I followed, and we both ended up at the window."

Ginger shot her a look, but said nothing.

"Why is Gilligan not saying anything?" Mary Ann asked, looking over at the boy with sympathy and worry.

"You mean you didn't hear?" the Professor asked in shock.

"It's not that we didn't hear," Ginger explained, "it's that we weren't paying attention."

"I was threatened," Gilligan answered for them. Skipper picked up his hat and made a motion like he was about to hit Gilligan with it, but the boy shrunk back and covered his head with his arms.

"See?" he said.

"Oh, Skipper, you really shouldn't be that hard on him!" Ginger exclaimed. "What could he have done, this time?"

"I believe it may be that they had an argument before I was brought into this hut," Data mused.

"That's exactly what happened!" the Skipper exclaimed.

"What about?" Mary Ann asked.

"I don't even know!" Gilligan exclaimed. Skipper shot him a warning glare, but that was wasted due to the fact his first mate wasn't even looking at him.

"Professor!" a woman's voice called out.

"Professor, my good man!" a man's voice followed.

Soon, the two entered the hut. Both were very smartly dressed with elaborate clothes and trinkets.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell," the Professor greeted flatly. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I saw Skipper, Gilligan, and that man come in here, and then Mary Ann and Ginger, and I became indignant," Mrs. Howell explained, patting her short, permed hair. "After all, you didn't hand out any invitations!"

"Why would we hand out invitations if the Professor is just examining Data?" Skipper asked, annoyed at the couple's antics.

Before Mrs. Howell could answer, her husband cried out, "Egad, Lovey! That pendant is made of gold!"

"However can you tell that from such a distance, Thurston?" Mrs. Howell asked, slipping a pair of spectacles out from her sleeve. That was the first anyone had noticed the strange pendant on Data's uniform, with some form of insignia resting atop a golden oval and smaller than one's thumb.

"Lovey! I'm surprised! You, of all people, should know that a Howell can smell gold for miles! How do you think the California Gold Rush was started?"

"The California Gold Rush," Data began, "started when James Wilson Marshal discovered gold at Sutter's Mill in Coloma, California on January 24, 1848."

"That's what _you_ think!" Mr. Howell exclaimed. Data raised his eyebrows thoughtfully, moving his eyes back and forth as though he were reading an imaginary book.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell!" the Professor exclaimed. "Ginger, Mary Ann! We don't have time for this! I would like it if I could just finish this examination; then, you can 'socialize' with Data."

* * *

Thank you for all of your reviews so far! I hope you all continue to review! Remember, I accept feedback. A lot of feedback. There are no limits to my mailbox! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Aingeal


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Though the sun was high in the sky, it was dark within the confines of the dense jungle. No creatures scurried amongst the damp leaves; none dared to walk through this perpetually tenebrous world. No beams of light penetrated the canopy of trees from above, and the once luscious blooms had withered to nothing.

In the center of the shadowed jungle, a ringing sounded, followed by a bright, glowing light. For a few moments, the darkened forest pulled at the light, savoring it before it faded. However, it did not fade; it only grew dimmer, just enough to illuminate only a few inches of the darkness.

Now, there were two orbs, glowing, hovering above the ground. The noises they made were impossible to decipher, both giving off a monotonous scream like a phaser on overload. Soon, the noises subsided, and the forest was once again silence.

In just a matter of seconds, one of the orbs transformed into a human-like being, with pointy ears and a V-shaped brow; it had become a Romulan male. The other light transformed into a pistol, one that looked much like Starfleet issue phaser. The man bent down and picked the disruptor up off the ground, looking it over and placing his finger just below the button trigger. He smirked.

"Well, my friend," he said, in perfect English. "Seven humans dwell on this island. Shall we show them our home?"

The disruptor glowed, as though it were about to fire.

"Of course," the man said with a nod. "Their energy will be pleasing to _her_."

The disruptor fired at the ground, causing a pillar of smoke to rise.

"Yes, I understand. There are seven people, and one machine. Once we get rid of it,_ she_ will be pleased!"

* * *

After the other castaways had left the hut, the Professor began to examine Data for any injuries. Data complied with little resistance, but never had the chance to tell why he did not need an examination. Telling the people that he was not capable of feeling anything had only made them want to find out what was wrong even more.

The Professor didn't say much, save for a few comments about how healthy Data's physical condition was. After awhile, the Professor stopped his examination and walked to his stack of books, Data's golden eyes following him with curiosity. He looked down the stack at each title before picking out the one on the bottom, causing the stack to tilt slightly. The Professor flipped searchingly through the entire book, only stopping once somewhere in the center.

After a few moments of skimming the page, the Professor asked, "How did you arrive on this island?"

"Is that not what the Skipper and Gilligan told you?"

"Yes, it is," the Professor said, impressed. "I just would like to hear it from you."

"As you wish," Data said with a curt nod. "It began when I was aboard the Starship _Enterprise_. We were perusing a Cardassian Hideki cla—"

"Let me stop you right there," the Professor interrupted. "Telling a story like that sounds like one of Gilligan's comic books!"

Data opened his mouth to respond, but the Professor stopped him once again.

"But I didn't say that it wasn't possible."

"Do you mean that you believe my story?" Data asked, confused.

"Your story is possible, just not plausible," the Professor answered. "It all sounds like a comatose dream. You say you woke up in the jungle?"

"That is correct."

The Professor nodded. "I see." He paused. "I'm no expert, but I do happen to know a little something about psychology. You most likely fell overboard when your actual ship hit something far from shore and drifted into unconsciousness, for whatever reason. What you told Skipper and Gilligan must have been something you experienced while in said comatose state."

"But that is not—"

"Professor!" came a loud cry from outside the hut. Almost immediately after, Gilligan came bursting into the hut.

"What is it Gilligan?" the Professor asked.

"It's the Skipper," the boy said, his eyes a mixture of confusion and sadness. "He won't talk to me! Before, he told me not to talk, but he was actually talking then, and now I can't talk to him, and he won't, but he is, and I just don't know what to do!"

Data watched Gilligan's frantic display, analyzing a form of human behavior he rarely saw aboard the _Enterprise_.

"Gilligan—"

"He hates me and I don't know why, and I just don't know what to do!"

"Gilligan—"

But the boy persisted on. "He just walked off when I tried to talk to him and acted like I didn't exist, and I don't know what to do!"

Suddenly, the Professor's hand shot out as he grabbed Gilligan by the arm. "If you just calm down, I'll help you!" he exclaimed.

"What can I do?" Gilligan asked, his eyes wide.

"What do you believe caused this behavior in the Skipper?" the Professor asked.

"Well..." His voice trailed off as he desperately thought for a reason why. "I tried to convince him to believe Data's story," he said, unsure. "Is that why he won't talk to me?"

"Surely that can't be the only reason," the Professor responded.

Gilligan tried once again to come up with an answer.

"Perhaps it is related to the conversation held by you and the Skipper before you brought me into this establishment," Data offered.

"Yes!" the Professor agreed. "After I was told about your arrival, I began searching through my medical books for what could be the cause of you ending up unconscious in the jungle, other than a form of head injury. I was so absorbed in my task, I didn't hear what they said!"

"Oh, yeah!" Gilligan cried. "Skipper and I said some stuff about Data's story, and then about all of the things I've done for him on the island and..." He blushed in realization and turned his head sheepishly. "Oh."

"Why did you talk about that?" the Professor asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was trying to find a good reason for him to side with Data and me."

"That could explain his anger," the Professor said, nodding his head. "Talking about all the clumsy thinks you've done, mixed with the heat of the debate, must have made him furious."

"Oh..." Gilligan looked at the ground.

"But, it may also have to do with today's events," the Professor said thoughtfully. "He could blame himself."

"I have found," Data cut in, "that it helps to apologize out loud to a person, even if they do not wish to hear it. Perhaps you should find the Skipper and apologize?"

"Yeah!" Gilligan exclaimed, perking up. "I'm gonna find the Skipper right now!"

"May I help?" Data asked, curious to see more of the island.

"Sure. Come on!" With that, Gilligan raced out of the door, not even waiting for Data to follow.

The Professor shook his head and muttered, "Go ahead."

"Thank you, Professor," the android said, walking out of the hut and into the clearing. At the table, Mary Ann, Ginger, and the Howell's all sat. Almost immediately after seeing Data, they all stood and rushed over to him.

"Mister Data, wherever did you get that pendant?" Mrs. Howell asked. "I'd like one just like it to go with my beige suit!"

"It is a comm. badge," Data explained. "It is issued only to officers."

"Oh, poo," Mrs. Howell said, flicking her hand dismissively.

"Lovey, you can get pendants anywhere," Mr. Howell assured. "Now then, what I want to know is how you got your eyes that gold color! If I had eyes like that, I'd sell them!"

"I was created with eyes of this pigment," Data said. "If you were to sell your eye, you could die from the shock of loosing that eye."

Mr. Howell shook his head and chuckled to himself, but said nothing else.

"Does anyone know of which direction Gilligan has taken?" Data asked, just before he spotted Gilligan's white sailor cap bobbing up and down as the first mate ran through the jungle and back to camp.

"He went—" Mary Ann stopped herself abruptly when she turned and saw Gilligan burst into camp.

"Pardon me," Data said as he slid past Ginger, who batted her eyelashes at him. The android took no notice.

"Well!" Ginger exclaimed, folding her arms.

"Data!" Gilligan exclaimed. "I thought you said you were coming."

"I did, but you did not wait."

"Oh."

The two walked in silence for awhile, both looking searchingly through the foliage.

Data broke the silence. "I believe it would be much easier if we were to bifurcate and continue this inquest independently."

"Or we could split up and look for Skipper by ourselves," Gilligan suggested.

Data looked confused. "Is that not what I just said?"

"Okay, then," Gilligan said, ignoring the android's question. "Uh...you go this way, and I'll go that way."

Data started off toward the right and Gilligan started to the left. Data stopped just in time, though, to prevent a collision.

"Thank you," Gilligan said politely as he walked into the jungle and disappeared amongst the foliage.

Data continued on at a quick pace. As he was walking, he noticed something on the ground: a Starfleet communicator. As he bent down to pick it up, a disruptor beam blasted into the tree that stood beside him.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was a bit tough to write. I hope you enjoy it!

Aingeal


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Data hit the ground and looked around, searching the location of his unknown assailant. When he looked toward the tree, in the place where the disruptor hit was a black, singed circle. After that one shot, everything had gone silent.

Suddenly, another beam blasted overhead, just barely missing the android. Staying low, Data moved into the foliage. He peered through the leaves for the attacker, and he finally saw him. He was a Romulan male, roughly the same height as Data. His uniform, however, was far different from that of the Romulans of the android's time, being the same vibrant greens as the forest itself. Had Data been a human, he may not have seen the man at all.

His disruptor was like none that Data had never seen: similar to an Earth pistol, yet giving off a mystifying energy that seemed to pull from the other energy around it. The man seemed totally unaware of Data's change in location.

"Hey, Data!" called a voice from in the jungle; it was Gilligan.

The man looked at his weapon and smirked, as Data crept silently towards him.

"Data!" Gilligan called again. "Have you found Skipper?"

Data did not dare call back, as to not alert the Romulan of his presence. Now he had made it within reaching distance of the man, and he _still_ seemed completely unaware of the android.

"Data?"

Quickly, Data extended his arm and placed his hand on the base of the Romulan's neck, executing a perfect Vulcan Nerve Pinch. The man jerked his head back, but soon slowly sank to the ground, unconscious. His uniform changed as soon as he hit the sandy floor, from the vivid green to pale yellow.

Data reached down to disarm the Romulan, but the disruptor was even too hot for _his_ hand to withstand. Yet, from what Data could tell, the weapon didn't so much as burn the Romulan.

It was then that Gilligan walked into Data's view.

"Data?" Gilligan called once more, looking around.

Data carefully moved the Romulan out of sight, in the clump of banana leaves, and stood full height. Though he still held the communicator, he stuck it on the inside of his sleeve.

"Gilligan," he answered, rushing over to the first mate before he had a chance to move.

"I haven't had any luck with finding Skipper," Gilligan said, dejected.

"Neither have I," Data replied. "I suggest that—"

"Data!" Gilligan exclaimed, interrupting. He grabbed Data by the arm and pointed through the foliage. "I think I see Skipper's shirt! I'll bet he's in it, too!"

Following Gilligan's finger, Data said, "That would appear to be a logical statement."

"Come on!" the boy cried, practically dragging the android until he caught up and ran beside of him.

Just as Gilligan had said, it was the Skipper. He sat facing away from them on a large boulder. It was on the edge of the jungle; a mere four point nine yards from the cliff side, Data observed as Gilligan moved behind the Skipper.

"Skipper," the boy began, nervously. "I just wanted to...Well, what I mean is...I wanted to say—"

"I apologize, little buddy," Skipper interrupted, getting up and turning to face Gilligan.

"But, Skipper!" he exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"No buts, Gilligan," Skipper said. "I had no right to be sore at you, when I know you're only trying your best. You were defending what you believed in, and I'm proud of you for that! So, I'm sorry."

Gilligan, stunned, just stared silently at his friend. Finally, he grinned and said, "Apology accepted, big buddy."

Skipper laughed and rushed to Gilligan's side, putting his arm around his little buddy's shoulder affectionately.

Data watched them with curiosity. He had seen this gesture before on the _Enterprise_. While he sat in Ten Forward, he often noticed men sitting by their children at a table. The child would say something, and the man would laugh and pull them close with one arm.

"Excuse me," he said.

Skipper and Gilligan turned to him as though they had just realized he had been standing there. Skipper lowered his arm.

"I have noticed the way you placed your arm around Gilligan," Data began, "to display affection. Are you, perhaps, father and son?"

Skipper cleared his throat. "Ep—No, we're not."

"We're friends!" Gilligan exclaimed. "But...I guess I do consider him my father away from home."

"You really do?" Skipper asked, almost surprised.

"Sure, Skipper!"

Skipper blushed. "I guess we should be getting back to camp," he suggested.

"That would be the most appropriate course of action," Data said.

"Yes, well..." The Skipper looked at the android questioningly, but did not voice his suspicion. Instead, he started into the jungle, Gilligan not too far behind.

Data stole one glimpse of the vast ocean, reflecting the sun that seemed to hover closely above it, before heading into the foliage after them.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time Data, Gilligan, and Skipper reached the camp. Data thought of a great number of things at once, but his main focus was how an armed Romulan and a Starfleet communicator had arrived on the island. By this time, the Romulan had most likely awakened and had begun to pursue the android and the seven humans stranded on the island.

The Professor and Ginger were the only two people in the clearing when the trio entered. The Professor was going around to the torches spread out around camp, lighting the first one with a match, then taking that torch and using it to light the others. Ginger was at the communal table, setting out plates and wooden utensils.

"We're back!" Gilligan called.

"Gilligan," the Professor greeted. "Skipper. Data."

"Hello," Data said.

"Well, Gilligan and Skipper, I see you're back on good terms," the Professor observed, returning to the table and jamming his torch back in the ground.

"The way you were yelling earlier, I bet every light in Hollywood busted!" Ginger exclaimed.

Data frowned slightly. "But that is not possible," he said. "Skipper could not be physically able to yell loud enough for—"

"Oh, forget it!" Ginger got up and walked around the huts, calling out, "I'm going to go help Mary Ann!"

Skipper chuckled. "You really are something, Data," he said.

The smallest of smiles tugged at the android's lips, just as much as his programming would let him.

"Mary Ann is making dinner now," the Professor explained.

"Oh, boy!" Gilligan exclaimed. "I'm starved! What's she making?"

"I believe Mary Ann is frying the fish that you and Skipper caught this morning."

"_That _one?" Skipper said. "That thing pulled Gilligan into the lagoon before I got the net to grab it with! It sure put up one heck of a fight."

"Yeah," Gilligan agreed. "It was huge!"

"I'll say! It was a good two-and-a-half feet!"

"What type of fish was it?" Data asked.

"Hippoglossus stenoleptis," the Professor answered.

"No it wasn't," Gilligan said. "It was a Pacific halibut!"

"Intriguing..." Data murmured. "Is the species not found on the bottom of the ocean?"

"It was most likely very young," was the Professor's explanation.

Everything grew silent, and Gilligan, Skipper, and Professor looked at each other awkwardly. It was then that Mr. and Mrs. Howell walked into the camp, holding each other's hand delicately.

"Gilligan, my boy," Mr. Howell started, "when _are _you going to get to that shelter built for Lovey and I?"

"After all, you can't have a relaxing day in nature with the sun shining all over you," Mrs. Howell said, perturbed.

Skipper frowned. "Now, you look here—"

"I'll work on it tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. Howell," Gilligan interrupted, smiling. Even though Data didn't fully understand human emotions, he could tell that the boy was faking it.

Skipper gave his little buddy a worried look, but said nothing more as he noticed Ginger and Mary Ann walking up, each carrying a tray of food. Ginger held one full of tropical fruits, while Mary Ann carried the fish. Data noticed both of them struggling with the trays and quickly rushed over to help before anyone else had a chance to move. First he took the fish from Mary Ann, balancing it on one hand with absolutely no trouble. He did the same with Ginger, and carried both trays to the table and placed them in the center.

"Oh, thanks Data," Mary Ann said, smiling. "I was afraid I was going to drop it!"

"Me, too!" Ginger exclaimed. "I should have known that you could handle things so well," she said breathlessly.

Data simply nodded and began to put an equal amount of food on each plate, excluding his, and leaving enough for anyone who wanted "seconds." Ginger folded her arms and sat down on the end of the bench.

"You're a doll, Data," Mary Ann said. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome," he said, "but I am not a doll. A doll is incapable of movement."

After saying that, he was rewarded with giggles from everyone, even Ginger. Data took no notice.

The castaways each took a seat around the table, with Skipper on one of the small ends and Data on the other. Everyone began to smile and talk: Ginger talked about movies she had been in; Mary Ann talked of her farm; the Howells spoke of currency; Skipper talked about the Navy; the Professor chatted about the scientific discoveries he had made; and Gilligan told a few stories about his friends, Skinny and Fatso.

It was Gilligan who noticed Data's empty plate.

"Data," he whispered, trying not to alert the others, "why aren't you eating?"

"I do not require comestibles," Data replied, equally silent.

"Yeah, but what about food?"

"Is that not what I just said?"

* * *

After dinner was finished, it was already nightfall. The Professor had offered to let Data sleep in his hut, and Data had accepted. They had quickly made a somewhat proper bed and had set it up in the Professor's hut. The scientist had quickly fallen asleep, and Data closed his eyes to act as though he were sleeping. In his mind, he analyzed all of the possible ways a Romulan could have appeared, and ways he could return to the _Enterprise_.

After he found as many ways as he possibly could, he executed his dream program.

* * *

You're welcome for that extremely short lesson on the Pacific halibut that gave... so little information. Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed!

Aingeal


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Data's internal chronometer had awakened him at exactly zero six-hundred hours, so that he may prepare for the Alpha Shift aboard the _Enterprise_ at zero eight-hundred hours, even though he only needed a fraction of that time. Because he was not back on the _Enterprise_, he stood watch outside of the huts to make sure that the Romulan invader did not attack the camp.

He had been patrolling the camp for only fifteen minutes when Gilligan burst out of his hut. Data watched the boy race past the other huts and enter one known as "the supply hut," only to reappear a few moments later wearing a shoulder basket.

"Gilligan," Data called.

The boy froze. "Hi, Data," he said quickly.

"I am curious," Data said, "what is it that you are doing?"

"I slept late!" Gilligan exclaimed. "I have to go check the lobster traps before the Skipper wakes up!" With that, Gilligan raced past the android and into the jungle.

"May I help?" Data called after him. Gilligan didn't respond, but Data followed him anyway.

After a few moments, he caught up with the boy, who had stopped to tie his shoe.

"Oh, hi Data," Gilligan said, standing up.

"Hello," the android greeted. "You said you are to check the lobster traps, correct?"

"Yeah."

"What other tasks must you complete?" Data asked.

"Skipper hasn't told me yet," the boy said, "but I need to build that shelter for Mr. and Mrs. Howell."

"Perhaps I could help build this establishment?"

"Uh...sure."

* * *

The Romulan groaned and sat up, rubbing his neck.

"Good..." he murmured. "It seems that android is better than I thought."

In his other hand, he still clutched his disruptor.

"Well, my friend. Do you think she'll be happy if we take him with us?"

The disruptor radiated a green light that ran up the Romulan's hand.

"Yes, it is very uncomfortable," the Romulan agreed. "How can these creatures stand it? I guess that is why they are lesser beings. They went extinct not but a thousand years ago, and now I understand why!"

The disruptor fired a shot, before emanating a low whine.

"I understand," the Romulan said. "I will take her the android, functioning or not."

* * *

It had only taken twenty-two minutes for Data to build the shelter for the Howells. It was sturdier than any other building on the island, and more open, having only one actual wall. In all ways, it was similar to a picnic shelter. Built with bamboo and palm fronds, it looked just like the other huts, though it had extra supports so that it would not fall as easily.

After it had been built, Data had gone back along the trail to meet up with Gilligan at the lagoon, and the boy was sitting on a rock near shore, fixing up a very crude trap.

Gilligan had looked shocked to see the android back so soon, and bombarded Data with questions about the shelter. Now the first mate stood in awe at the perfect, tropical structure, built exactly to the rich couple's specifications.

"How did you do this, Data?" Gilligan asked, shaking one of the bamboo beams. It didn't budge.

"I am able to exceed human capacity," Data explained. "This means that I have the ability to work many times faster and more accurate than humans."

"Oh, I get it!" Gilligan exclaimed.

Data looked 'astonished'. "You do?" he asked.

"No. But how d—"

Suddenly Gilligan froze. Glancing around, Data observed that everything around him had stopped all movement. In a flash of light, Q appeared across the clearing.

"Ah, my dear Data!" Q greeted. "What a nice surprise!"

"Q," Data began, "since you are obviously the one who planned this meeting, and since you were the one who transported me to this island, it is highly unlikely that you are surprised."

Q shook his head. "Maybe I should give you a since of humor and see how Jean-Luc deals with _that_!"

"Why are you here?" Data asked.

"It seems the _Enterprise_ is working faster than I thought. I figured I'd better give you at least some tenth of a chance at returning."

In another flash of white light, Data was wearing his belt, complete with one tricorder and one phaser. Before the android had a chance to say anything, Q disappeared, and time returned to normal.

"id you do that so fast?" Gilligan finished, unaware of the temporal discrepancy. He didn't so much as even glance at the two objects on Data's belt that must have seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"As I said before, I can exceed human capacity."

This time Gilligan didn't respond. Instead, he turned back and walked under the shelter.

"Wow," he murmured, staring at the ceiling.

That was when Data noticed something moving in the bushes. He cocked his head and took a step closer. The movement stopped abruptly, and Data could make out the outline of a humanoid. The android took another step forward.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from the bushes. Data jumped out of the way, just barely missing the blast. The android didn't miss a beat as he ran through the shelter he had built and grabbed Gilligan, just as a disruptor blast hit one of the support beams.

The shelter toppled over, just as Data and Gilligan jumped into the foliage.

"What was that?" Gilligan asked, his eyes wide with terror.

"We are under attack," Data said vaguely.

"By who?"

Just then another beam shot overhead, blasting into the tree behind them.

Data reached for his phaser and, making sure it was set on stun, fired it across the clearing.

"Nevermind," Gilligan said, panicking. "I don't wanna know."

It was then that their assailant came into view. Gilligan backed up a little, but didn't flee like the android had suspected.

Data fired once more at the Romulan. The phaser beam hit the Romulan in the chest, but had no effect.

Data changed the setting to maximum stun. Now the Romulan was slowly making his way to them. Instead of taking the shot, Data grabbed Gilligan by the hand and took him deeper into the jungle. He could hear the rustling of leaves as the Romulan followed, entwined with the sound of their own escape.

They came to a stop at a clearing that held a large boulder.

"Get behind the boulder," Data said. "I will attempt to hold our attacker off."

Gilligan reluctantly did as instructed, worriedly glancing from the foliage to Data. The android followed him, explaining his plan to ambush the Romulan to Gilligan.

Just as expected, the Romulan burst into the clearing. Just as he turned his back, Data fired. This time, it seemed to have a pained effect on the Romulan, as he let out a small yelp and grabbed his shoulder.

Data adjusted his phaser, so that it was set to kill. This Romulan was going against all logic by still being conscious after two phaser blasts, so perhaps a phaser set to kill would have the same effect as a phaser set to stun.

The Romulan spun around and fired, just as Data fired. Gilligan gasped as both Data and the Romulan collapsed.

* * *

Sorry for how long this one took! There a multiple reasons, but the only one I'll say right now is that I was studying for mid-terms. Anyway, please read and review!

Aingeal


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Data saw the ground racing toward him, but could hear nothing. His android eyes were still open, but the shock from the disruptor must have affected his systems; he could not move. He lay with his cheek pressed against the ground, looking out over the now level jungle floor.

Suddenly everything began to shake. Data assumed that Gilligan was trying to wake him up, or to see if he would come into consciousness. After a while, the scenery began to spin as Gilligan turned the android over. Now Data was looking into the worried eyes of the first mate.

The boy lifted his head and called out. Data could tell that he had yelled, "Professor! Skipper!" That was when everything returned to darkness.

* * *

Gilligan called his friends' names once more, all the while trying to grasp what had happened. What were those strange weapons that Data and the other man had been firing at each other? They looked just like the weapons in his comic books, but real.

Gilligan looked down into Data's golden eyes, which were open. For some reason, they made him shudder, so his glided his hands over the man's eyes to close them.

Data still held the weapon in his hand. Gilligan carefully removed it and put it back in the holster on Data's belt. Then he noticed the blackened circle on Data's chest where he had been hit.

"Skipper!" he shouted again, his voice high-pitched with worry.

Finally, he decided that no one would come. Gilligan slowly put his hands under Data to pick him up. He stood up fully with the man in his arms, but the weight caused his legs to buckle beneath him, and he dropped Data and fell to the ground. Somehow, the man ended up covering the boy, and Gilligan struggled to get Data off him.

This time, he stood up, took both of Data's arms, and backed out into the foliage, completely forgetting about the alien that lay unconscious on the other side of the clearing. Several times Gilligan tripped over rocks as he dragged Data through the jungle, but that didn't stop him from trying to help.

After what seemed like hours, Gilligan finally entered the camp. As soon as he did, he realized that it was empty. Either the castaways were still in their huts or they were all out on daily activities.

Gilligan left Data laying in a patch of moss before yelling, "Skipper! Professor! _Help_!"

Just as soon as he did, he heard a loud thud come from his hut.

"GILLIGAN!" Skipper bellowed, storming out of the hut.

"Skipper!" Gilligan exclaimed. "Data's hurt!"

The captain's mood changed immediately as he saw Data on the ground. It was then that the Professor came running out of his hut. At the first sight of Data unconscious, he raced to the man's side.

"How did this happen?" he asked, trying his best to hide his shock.

"W-well," Gilligan stammered. "I went down to check the lobster traps and Data followed. He built this picnic shelter for the Howells really fast! Then we were shot at with this gun that shot green stuff. The shelter fell over! Data got us out of the way, and tried to shoot back, but he was hit!"

"Who shot at you?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know. He looked weird, with pointed ears like in my comic book!"

"Where is he now?"

"He may have been hit..."

"He—"

"Skipper, now isn't the time!" the Professor interrupted. "We have to get him into my hut! I may be able to save him!"

The Skipper carefully lifted Data off the ground, and Gilligan gaped at how easily his big buddy could carry him.

Just then, Mary Ann and Ginger burst out of their huts.

"What happened?" Mary Ann asked, wringing her hands.

"Is Data alright?" Ginger asked.

The Professor shook his head. "It's hard to tell," was his only answer.

Skipper continued to the hut, with Gilligan cutting in front of him to open the door.

Once in the hut, Skipper laid Data gently down onto the bamboo cot.

The Professor immediately pushed the Skipper out of the way and checked the man's pulse once more. He dropped his head solemnly and pulled back.

"It's too late," he said.

Skipper bowed his head.

Gilligan's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Professor?"

The Professor looked sadly at the first mate. "Data is dead."

* * *

The first thing Data regained was his hearing. His systems had deactivated from the charge of the disruptor. The damage to his body was minimal enough to execute repairs himself, but it seemed that the disruptor had drained his power cells, and _that_ had caused him to collapse. Data had heard the Professor's announcement regarding his 'death', and had heard Mr. and Mrs. Howell come and, to the protests of nearly all of the castaways, confiscate his com. badge.

Now he had regained his sense of touch. It was obvious that he was lying down, most likely on the cot he had used the night before. He could feel that the com. badge he had tucked away in his sleeve was missing, so they must have found it while they were arguing over the morality of taking his badge.

Now the hut was silent. The Professor had been the only one remaining, but had left for reasons Data could not even fathom in his current condition.

Suddenly, he felt his finger twitch. His eyes opened and he found himself looking at a palm frond ceiling. He tried to move his finger again. It moved barely enough to be detected. He tried moving other parts of his body, and managed to turn his head over to survey the room.

As he had suspected, he was alone. He tried moving again. After about thirteen minutes, he could freely move his left leg, and right arm. He attempted to sit up, and, much to his surprise, he could. It was only a mere four minutes before he could move his entire body. He put both feet on the floor and stood up straight, flexing his wrists to be sure there were no abnormalities.

Suddenly the door opened. Gilligan walked in sadly, and shrieked when he saw Data.

"Professor!" he cried out. He smiled nervously and fell to the floor, passed out.

Data rushed over and sat the boy up, just as the door swung open. The Professor re-entered, and his eyes widened when he saw Data sitting with Gilligan.

"Incredible," he whispered, half to himself. He bent down and looked into Data's eyes, and now the man's suspicion became clear to the android.

"Data," Professor Roy Hinkley began, "what are you?"

* * *

Okay, not one of my best chapters, but here it is! Sorry how short it is, but I hope you enjoy!

Aingeal


End file.
